1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a novel process for the manufacture of ascorbic acid 6-esters which are important alternative application forms of L-ascorbic acid (vitamin C).
2. Description
Vitamin C is known not only as an additive to foodstuffs for human beings and animals, but also as an antioxidant, especially for fats and oils. In contrast to vitamin C itself, the vitamin C esters are oil-soluble, which leads, for example, to an increased efficacy as antioxidants.